Daddy DJ
by White Lioness
Summary: Yamachi, Yamakeru. Takeru is jealous of Taichi. He tries to find a way for Yamato to love him more than a brother. Shounen ai, dark fic.
1. Prelude

Has anyone heard that song "Daddy DJ"? I thought it seemed the kind of thing Takeru would say to Yamato, so I used it as inspiration for this fic. It was just begging to be written. Nothing particularly horrible here, it's only the prelude. Will contain Yamato/Taichi and Yamato/Takeru pairings. 

* * *

Yamato let the phone ring. Knowing him, it was probably one of his friends. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'They'll ring back in an hour if it's important.' He rolled over in his bed, away from the harsh sunlight. Just as he was finding his 'sleeping position', the phone rang again. He tried hard to ignore it, but by now he was too awake to go back to sleep. Reluctantly, he picked up the phone. 

"Ishida residence. Yamato speaking," he said groggily.   
"Hi, Yamato!" chirped a happy voice. "Are you ready for today? Mum said she'll pick you up in half an hour."   
"Takeru, what... Oh shit! Of course, the amusement park!" shouted Yamato in a horrified voice.   
"Big bro, don't tell me you forgot!" whined Takeru.   
"I'm sorry, Takeru. I got back late last night."   
"Again? Were you singing last night, Yamato?"   
"Yeah, I was actually."   
"But you said I could come to your next concert!"   
"I'm sorry Takeru, but I had Taichi with me. Maybe next time."   
"You said that last time! And the time before! And the time before that!"   
"Next gig, I promise!"   
"But you said that last time too!"   
"Look Takeru, if you want me to come to the amusement park today, you'll have to hang up right now. I need to wash my hair!"   
"That'll take forever!"   
"I'll be quick, Takeru, I promise."   
"Bye big brother!"   
"Bye little brother." 

Yamato put the phone down and raced towards the shower, taking a handful of clothes with him. 

* * *

Prelude finished. Chapter 1 will be posted soon. Feedback and ideas are appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 1

So here we are at Chapter 1 of Daddy DJ. Like I mentioned in the prelude, it contains Yamachi and Yamakeru (yep, you heard me, Yamato X Takeru. Incest). If Yamakeru squicks you, then simply don't read it. There are Yamakeru hints in this chapter, as well as attempted suicide. Yep, a Dark Romance. 

* * *

Yamato wove through the crowd at the amusement park, leading along his mother, Natsuko, and Takeru. 

"Hey Yamato, can I have one of those?" asked Takeru, pointing to what seemed to be a bright pink cloud on a stick.   
"Takeru, that's cotton candy," said Natsuko. It's pure sugar, it'll rot your teeth!"   
"Please, Yamato?" begged Takeru, pulling on his older brother's arm. "Please?"   
"Why not? I'll go get you one," said Yamato, smiling. "Stay here with Natsuko."   
Matt walked off, intent on making his brother happy. 

A clown carrying balloons walked past Takeru and Natsuko.   
"Hey Mum, can I get a balloon? And one for Yamato as well?" pleaded Takeru.   
"Alright, just let me get my purse," said Natsuko reluctantly.   
The clown handed Takeru three balloons, one blue, one green, and one red. Takeru planned on giving Yamato the blue one, to match his eyes. His older brother was well known for coordinating his clothes and would complain horribly if anything clashed with his hair. 

  
"Oh no!" complained Natsuko. "I left my purse with our bags in the cloak room. I only have enough for one balloon. I'm sorry, Takeru."   
Takeru handed back the red and green balloons, keeping a tight hold on the blue one.   
"Mum, you go get it; I'll wait here for Yamato."   
"Sure you'll be okay by yourself?"   
"Yes Mum, I'm sure."   
Natsuko, hurried off to find her purse. 

***Takeru's POV*** 

Finally, I've gotten rid of them. I thought Mum would never notice her purse was missing. Good thing I fished it out of her handbag while she was looking after Yamato. I thought Yamato would have been harder than that. He doesn't let me come to any concerts or anything. 

There's the ferris wheel now. It's not exactly hard to miss. I'll do it on the second time round. 

I couldn't do it, there were too many people below me. This time. This time I'll do it. Maybe Yamato will see me. Then he'll really be sorry. But it's too late now. 

Stupid Taichi. 

***Yamato's POV*** 

I saw Takeru fall. He fell in slow motion, like in the movies. A second later, people were screaming and a crowd gathered around him. Then I was running, forcing my way through the masses of people. 

I reached Takeru the same time as Natsuko. Her face was streaked with tears and she was screaming. Takeru looked horrible, there was blood everywhere. his arm was bent at an odd angle. I fought back hot tears while I cradled my unconscious brother in my arms. 

* * *

Finished Chapter 1. Updating soon. Promise. 


End file.
